<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лес спилили, горы срыли — мне бетонка отчий дом by Dull_Balrog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601892">Лес спилили, горы срыли — мне бетонка отчий дом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Багровый рог [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Illustrations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Карадрас обладает собственной волей, а характер у него скверный.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020<br/>Вдохновлялось BBC Winter Olympics 2014 Sochi Promo Trailer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wle3-h1yxc0 - Всё началось с голоса Чарльза Данса, но когда дошло до визуализации, вышло нечто немного иное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Багровый рог [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лес спилили, горы срыли — мне бетонка отчий дом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   
</p><p>Эйрин крутила педали старенького "гхарза". Асфальт тихонько шуршал под шинами. Горячий ветер дул в лицо. Эйрин любила такие поездки — они позволяли расслабиться и собраться с мыслями. Завтра она узнает результаты экзаменов и тогда уже окончательно решит, что делать дальше. Но оставаться в маленьком рабочем посёлке у Красного перевала ей не хотелось.<br/>
Да и где тот Красный перевал? Говорят, полвека назад здесь высились неприступные горы, а теперь тут скорее котлованы да отвалы и больше ничего. Последнюю шахту закрыли года два назад.<br/>
Они уедут всей семьёй, вопрос куда? Хорошо бы в Митрит, столица как-никак, да и образование там...<br/>
Колесо повело.<br/>
Всё понеслось кубарем и закружилось.<br/>
Меньше надо думать, ой меньше. Эйрин чихнула. Больно не было. Чужая рубашка была красна от пыли. Она медленно повернула голову и осмотрелась. "Гхарзу" теперь место разве что на свалке.<br/>
— Простите, — промямлила девушка и снова чихнула. — Спасибо, но не могли бы вы меня отпустить?<br/>
Ноги коснулись земли. Объятия разомкнулись, и только тогда Эйрин поняла, насколько уютными они были. Родители никогда такого себе не позволяли.<br/>
— Я вас знаю? — спросила девушка, окидывая взглядом своего спасителя. Вопрос вырвался сам. В этом высоком старике было нечто неуловимо знакомое. — Вы на шахте работали?<br/>
— Да, — голос старика был тихим, хриплым от пыли. И была в этом такая странная щемящая безнадёжность... — И нет.<br/>
Тут девушка поняла, она просто не знает, что может на это ответить. Ей почему-то ужасно хотелось попросить у него прощения. За всех. И непонятно, за что.<br/>
"Он был горд и неприступен<br/>
И его вершину тучи<br/>
Выбирали для ночлега<br/>
В те былые дни..."<br/>
— Ты ни в чём не виновата, — он сжал её руку в своей и повторил, глядя прямо в глаза: — Ты не виновата. Просто сказки тоже умирают.<br/>
— Но ведь...<br/>
— Так нельзя? О, нет, — он улыбнулся горькой улыбкой, а Эйрин посетила неуместная мысль, что в молодости этот старик наверняка был красив и никто из парней в посёлке ему и в подмётки не годился. — Именно так и бывает. Уходи. Ну же.<br/>
— Но почему?<br/>
— Тебя ждут.<br/>
— А вас?<br/>
Старик уставился на неё в изумлении. А потом рассмеялся.<br/>
— А зачем меня ждать? Я всегда был здесь. Всегда.<br/>
"Он видел первые костры,<br/>
Он слышал первый крик,<br/>
Последний стон и страстный вздох,<br/>
и лязг мечей, и скрип шагов.<br/>
Древнее он, чем лунный лик,<br/>
А пики так остры".<br/>
Эйрин брела в тишине. Абсолютной тишине. После того, как земля с рокотом просела у неё за спиной, не было ничего. Возможно, это и называется контузией? В глазах стояли слёзы. Нет, ей не обидно, это всё красная пыль. Это всё та улыбка, вымученная, тусклая и с привкусом пепла.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>